nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see 2013 Congress. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". They have three legal voting options: "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber. Voting may be closed earlier if the required majority is reached. The proposer may also choose to lengthen the voting period." A normal majority ("fifty percent of the valid votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 002. Hoffmann II Government *Prime Minister **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Agriculture **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) *Ministry of Commerce **Neil Hardy (Happy) *Ministry of Culture **George Wrexley (TheMaster001) *Ministry of Defense **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Education **William Krosby (Time) *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Environment **Bart Koenen (Bart) *Ministry of Social Affairs **Katie Conroy (Frijoles) *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) *Ministry of Finance **William Krosby (Time) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Health **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Justice **Charles Jones (4Kant) *Ministry of Labour **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Minority Affairs **Martijn Mans (Martijn) *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Neil Hardy (Happy) *Ministry of Transportation **Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) *Ministry of Science **Peter Blanch (Semyon) *Speaker of the Congress **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) Feel free to change the names as appropriate. The above list is my proposed government. It is designed to try and represent the spread of power in the Congress between the parties and allocate Ministries to those with the most interest in said areas and to make sure everyone has something they can focus on. This government is designed to not allow a lurch to the left or right in great degrees but to focus the best policies in the places where they are most needed at the current times. My proposed budget will be one that aims for a minor deficit, investing in the economy to help it grow, with the intention to pay the debt off next Congress. We shall ensure low taxes on the poorest and try and raise L$2-3 billion (from the current L$8 billion in the economy) to fund government expenditure. I will ask that States do not levy taxes while we rebalance and repair the States that are in most need. We will aim to devolve spending down to Ministries and States where applicable and encourage Ministers to take an active role in allocating resources. I will personally be introducing the following bills to Congress over the coming months as part of my main aims. They are listed in no particular order. *'Constitutional Reform Bills' **'Congressional Reform Bill' - a bill to reduce the effect of inactives on Congress **'Second State Reform Bill' - a bill to rebalance power between state and federal level *'State Investment Fund Bill' - a bill to introduce controlled economic investment by States *'Adult Education Bill' - a bill to introduce supported adult education, particularly education of the unemployed *'Trade Disputes Bill' - a bill to give unions and workers powers over their labour, and to regulate disputes *'Health Reform Bills' **'National Health Service Bill' - a bill to create a national health service, replacing state models **'Tripartite Care Bill' - a bill to ensure physical, mental and social care are integrated *'Housing Reform Bills' **'Social Rents Bill' - a bill to create a requirement for state and federal governments to provide social rents to the neediest **'Home Building Bill' - a bill to create a system of support for building, repairing and renovating homes *'Defence Bills' **'Firearms Reform Bill' - a bill to change and better regulate how firearms are controlled in Lovia **'Militia Reform Bill' - a bill to provide for greater ability to persecute insurgents and militia groups *'Education Reform Bills' **'School Building Bill' - a bill to create a system of support for building, repairing and renovating schools **'Educational Board Reform Bill' - a bill to create one universal educational board to provide official qualifications regulation Everyone who is in Congress will obviously be able to partake in these debates, and we'll hopefully - as we have in the past - come to a reasonable conclusion on each debate and create many good laws and reforms. These bills that I will introduce do not obviously mean others cannot contribute other bills. I encourage people to come to Congress with issues or ideas so we may debate them and see if legislation is needed. Voting Pro * (7 votes) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) * (8 votes) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (SLP) * (15 votes) --OuWTB 08:54, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * (7 votes) Bart K (talk) 14:36, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Contra * (2 votes) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (CPL.nm: Excludes AMWM and CPL.nm) *... *... Abstain * 11 votes HORTON11: • 20:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes (Kun and I definitely have similar visions for how we want Lovia to be, so I'm not voting against this. It's an abstention from Katie) Frijoles333 TALK 17:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *... Comments The final line up. I hope others make it clear what their final proposals are and move them to the second chamber as well. So that all Congressmembers can see what their choice really is. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) 004. Conroy I Government Some minor adjustments have been made to the ministry positions. Users with more than position, feel free to change character names for spares *Prime Minister **Katie Conroy (Frijoles) *Ministry of Agriculture **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Commerce **Charles Jones (4kant) *Ministry of Culture **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Defence **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Education **William Krosby (Time) *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Social Affairs **Aina Sarria (Traspes) *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Sarah Lambert (Frijoles) *Ministry of Finance **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Liam Mitchell (Frijoles) *Ministry of Health **Justin Abrahams (Horton) *Ministry of Justice **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) *Ministry of Labour **Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (Semyon) *Ministry of Minorities **Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (Semyon) *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Neil Hardy (Happy) *Ministry of Transportation **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Ministry of Science **Nicholas Sheraldin (Topaz) *Speaker of the Congress **William Krosby (Time) This is my government proposal. It is a response to calls from throughout our country for a more progressive government, and includes plans for much needed reform. The following are the policy areas on which I wish to focus over the coming months. I seek to propose the following acts in Congress, in hope of a re-energised and vibrant Lovia. *'State Governments Act'- We seek to open a dialogue with groups from across the spectrum in order to reform how state governments work. Ultimately, our goal is for State Councils to have control over issues such as culture, language, environment and education, with the federal government taking on more responsibility for policy areas such as housing, healthcare and welfare. *'National Healthcare Act'- As mentioned above, we will legislate for a national framework of physical, mental and social healthcare, incorporating the existing state healthcare systems. We hope this will end disparity and inequality between the healthcare services of state governments. *'Higher Education Act'- We will provide further investment in our universities, and open a discussion on tuition fees, with the aim of abolishing them, or at the very least putting a cap on them. This act will also promote higher vocational education and work-based training *'Housing Act'- We will seek to resolve problems with housing across Lovia, with a system of social housing, and increased federal investment in homebuilding. In addition, I will also seek to implement minor legislation in the following policy areas: *'Minor amendments to Primary and Secondary Education Acts'- Creation of Qualified Teacher Status (QTS) to guarantee high standards of teaching in all Lovian schools *'Support for working families'- We will introduce childcare vouchers to ensure that parents of young children are able to balance work with their family life. We will also consider a system of paid parental leave for new parents, to be shared between both parents. This vision for a better Lovia brings a fresh perspective to the table. This vision seeks to address the causes of inequality and conflict in our country, and is a fairer deal for all. We hope this plan for stable leadership will provide for a more prosperous, progressive Lovia that all citizens can benefit from- Frijoles333 TALK 16:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Voting Pro * 7 votes Frijoles333 TALK 16:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) * 11 votes HORTON11: • 20:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Contra * 10 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) (CPL.nm: Excludes CPL.nm; SLP: Inexperienced PM) * (15 votes) --OuWTB 08:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Abstain * 7 votes (similar ideas, but of course, as you posted on mine, we both understand) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) *... *... Comments I've made a few minor tweaks to the final ministry line up, but the bulk of my plans remain unchanged- Frijoles333 TALK 16:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Seriously Time? You're voting against this because of the absence of the CPL.nm? They aren't represented by an active user, and never requested any positions. It seems you're looking for any excuse NOT to support me :o Frijoles333 TALK 19:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::And because of the inexperience, and because I only have one ministry (Speaker does not count). :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::You might be in a more favorable position, with more ministries, had you shown a little more support. There were others who wanted Education by the way, but I still gave it to you because I know you're interested in that issue :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good thing your gov is getting voted down :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::In the grand scheme of things, I don't think you voting down my government is going to have a huge effect on the overall result :o Frijoles333 TALK 20:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::CNP, CCPL, and probably Viva are all not in support. Plus, TM001 is inactive. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) 005. Hardy I Government * PM: ** Neil Hardy (Happy) * Agriculture: ** George Wrexley (TM001) * Commerce: ** Bart Koenen (Bart K) * Culture: ** Arthur Sythey (Sithlent) * Defence: ** Lukas Hoffmann (Kunarian) * Education: ** William Krosby (Time) * Energy and resources: ** Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Viva) * Environment: ** Bart Koenen (Bart) * Social Affairs: ** Katie Konroy (Frijoles) * Family, youth and elderly: ** Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) * Finance: ** William Krosby (Time) * Foreign affairs: ** Aina Sarria (Traspes) * Health: ** Justin Abrahams (Horton) * Justice: ** Charles Jones (4kant) * Labour: ** Justin Abrahams (Horton) * Minorities: ** Martijn Mans (Martijn) * Tourism and sport: ** Neil Hardy/Nicholas Sheraldin (Happy/Topaz) * Transportation: ** Oos Wes Ilava (Oos) * Science: ** Anna-Maria Whitdonck-Malsky (Semyon) * Speaker of the Congress: ** Nicolas Sheraldin (Topaz) The proposed Hardy I Government would look to create an active and stable congress, including parties from across the spectrum. We feel it is necessary to create a National Health Service, replacing the current system, whereby not all states currently have an active health service. We look to work closely with proposed Minister of Education William Krosby, creating a national education board and providing funds to renovate poor schools. We also look to reduce the effect of inactive members of the congress by creating an edit criteria in the terms of congress members. We look to protect minority languages and culture and teach minority languages in late primary, secondary and tertiary education. We look to impose Animal protection laws, and make sure animal cruelty will be punished. Pro Contra * 10 votes (CCPL as PM, two T&S ministers?) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:11, May 6, 2015 (UTC) * 7 votes (Me and Hardy do have a couple of ideas in common, but I can't vote for a CCPL government) Frijoles333 TALK 17:22, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Discussion